Q and A
by TheUn-POP-ableBubble
Summary: All the questions you thought you knew the answers to, and some you didn't. Sasuke-centric.
1. Dust

**ALL REVISED **

**Author's Note: So, yeah, figures that I'd begin a new collection. Truth be told, I actually considered just putting this under Inspirators but I wanted to start a whole new theme with this. This collection's theme is "Reasons Why Sasuke...(blank)". I want to get promts from you guys and write a short drabble about why Sasuke, and maybe other characters, does whatever he does. This is a small, low-priority, fun, little aside project that will - hopefully - serve as something-to-do-to-stimulate-the-writing-process when writer's block hits me hard. **

**Anywho, what I need you guys to do is send me a prompt/question in a review or message asking "Why does Sasuke... (blank)?" and I'll do my best to answer that question. It doesn't need to be a SasuSaku question either, it can involve any of the other characters. **

**I should warn you though, I'm not up-to-date with the manga so the farthest I know of the story is that Danzo is Hokage and has sent an ANBU army to hunt Sasuke while he goes off to some meeting with the other Kages. That's where I stand.**

**Q: Why did Sasuke turn the picture of Team 7 down before he left Konoha?**

**Bubbles' A: Because he knew he'd be gone for a while. :)**

* * *

Dust

She had deemed herself to be masochistic by then, sure, but even that had been a step up for her.

The day after Naruto's return (_without Sasuke's_) she visited both boys' apartments. She saw to Naruto's first, planning to surprise him in the hospital with a cup of ramen when she'd visit him later, and was both amused and disgusted to see how chaotic it was. There were empty ramen cups, grass-stained clothes, spare bandages, loose scrolls and other such things scattered over nearly every surface. It may not have been sanitary but it was very _Naruto_.

Likewise, Sasuke's apartment was very _Sasuke._

She wasn't even sure why she had gone in the first place. To confirm he really had left? To pretend like he was still a part of her life? To try to get to know some part of him that he'd never let her see? She couldn't say, mostly because she couldn't speak after seeing what little he had left behind. (_And of all things, it was the turned down picture frame that made her shoulders shake._)

That night she had stashed her own copy away in some drawer, unwilling to think about it or him or why he had set it down. She never expected him to take the photo with him to Sound, but she also never thought that Team 7 would mean so little to him.

Years later, on the day after his return, she visits his apartment again. They've set him up in the dusted-thickened space to remove him from endangering other hospital patients but several of his wounds still need professional, medical treatment. She's been sent _(volunteered)_ to heal him. This won't be the first time she's seen him _(he's still so handsome),_ so she feels steady when she knocks on his door. His wounds are cooperative _(and so is he)_ so she feels stable when she stops for the day. Neither of them say anything _("Thank you" "Why, Sasuke?") _so she isn't crying when she packs up her supplies.

Finally, just before she leaves, she does ask if he finds the dust in his home irritating. He gives a light nod of confirmation so she goes to open up his windows. What surprises her most, is the thing she didn't see before: the frame on his desk is now turned up. And it is only _now_ that she knows why he hid Team 7's photo from the world's view.

(_Protection_)

Of all the objects in this dust-filled apartment, the photo is the one thing that is truly and completely dust-free (_for even Sasuke is dusted with ugly dirt and nasty bruises_). The picture, more than any other thing, Sasuke has kept pristine and well and _whole_.

She knows it's stupid to be so affected by it and she knows that Sasuke won't appreciate her enthusiasm but none of that stops her from hugging him anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, well that's it. Please review! I know there's gotta be a question or two you want answered about that Uchiha!**


	2. Laws

**Author's Note: I really like this one. Like, I _really_ like it. I think it's one of my best pieces. So thank you to sasusaku-EienAi for reviewing and giving me this question to work with! I thought of posting this in "Inspirators" but it really belongs here. Not that you're not one of my biggest inspirators, sasusaku-EienAi! This one's for you, honey! ^^**

**Also, I haven't really decided if I'll make changes to the idea behind this project or not. I've considered not making this exclusive to Sasuke and expanding it to any and all of the other Naruto characters. I've also thought that maybe the question won't always have to be a 'Why'. I may throw in a 'When' or a 'What' every now and then but the collection is really too small to tell right now.**

**Q: Why didn't Sasuke attack Sakura right away when he and Team Kakashi met at Orochimaru's hideout?**

**Bubbles' A: Because it was his ninja way. XP**

Laws

In his time away from Konoha – no, ever since Itachi had stripped him of the ability to love – Sasuke found life difficult to live. Ripped away from morals and virtues, Sasuke was left to do what he pleased, when he pleased, as he pleased. And it was hell. No longer were there any rules or limitations, save for those he placed on himself, to guide him in the way of his life. To others the prospect may sound liberating but, as the world knows instinctively, a life without laws is a world of chaos.

So Sasuke clutched to the only laws that were available to him after his family was butchered, and lived every single day according to the lessons it taught him: the laws of Nindo, the way of the ninja.

And it was well known in the way of the ninja to always, always, _always_ let your opponent make the first move. Few exceptions counteracted this unwritten rule: if you knew _exactly_ how your enemy fought, if your own strategy relied upon swift, silent execution, or if the both of you stubbornly stuck to the rule for longer than a single minute. Then, and _only_ then, were you free to strike first.

Sasuke, while he did once perhaps, did _not_ know how his enemies – _teammates,_ some small part of himself corrected; _ex-_teammates, another edited – fought. He was no longer familiar with Naruto or Sakura's style of battle and he could not even begin to guess what techniques the other two shinobi possessed; though, before he had blown ground into sky, his nose had picked up on the distinct scent of wet ink when the dark one attempted to capture him. He also kept in mind that both of the strangers were fill-ins for himself and for Kakashi; it would probably be safe to assume that they were both at least as talented as those they replaced.

That was another rule in the way of the ninja: always assume your opponent is stronger than you are, until you can sufficiently prove so otherwise. Proving that they were weaker than you was only accomplished when they lay dead and you stood victorious.

As for his battle strategy, Sasuke's own technique was indeed fast and he often used his speed to his advantage, yes, but he did not completely rely on it. Sasuke preferred to attack as a serpent could: slowly, lazily coiling and shifting his muscles, circling his target and hypnotizing them with red, red eyes, watching for an opening and when he found it, he sprung forward and struck. Swiftly. Deadly. Sharply.

Like lightning.

Most of his victims had fallen while still stiff in battle stances, their bodies ignorant of being defeated, their minds shut to black like a light switch. It was not unusual for them to reawaken, days later, and spring forward to attack or be completely confused by their surroundings. So yes, Sasuke was fast but he felt he did not always need to be. Especially not now: he wouldn't want Naruto to forget the lesson he was about to learn.

His mind decided – it had long surpassed a minute of stiff stillness anyway – Sasuke moved beside Naruto, his arm entrapping him to his side in a mock gesture of brotherhood.

His following actions – his words, (_"Just watch! I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever!"_) the slow unsheathing of his sword, the slow decline towards the blonde's back, the lazy taunts, the single Chidori Nagashi attack – he was coiling, testing the limitations of his opponents (_teammates! ex-teammates!_). Seeing both Naruto and his replacement crash to the ground, still sharp with rocks and debris, Sasuke kept his attention focused on the two shinobi left standing, not daring to look towards one or the other in case of a surprise attack. After all, that was another rule: don't ever let your guard down.

Besides, it was their move now.

Surprisingly, it was Sakura who came at him next (_"What I like… Well, the person I like is…"_). Sensing her movement, Sasuke turned to face her, his red, red eyes not missing the half-healed scratch wounds on her left arm nor the faint hint of red chakra that hovered over them. Many parts of Sasuke held him back from charging towards her right away…

_She's enhancing her blows with chakra. _

_Where did she get those injuries__? _

_She's obviously a short range combatant. _

_Stop, this is Sakura you idiot__! _

_You need to keep your distance. _

_**The fastest way to win a battle is to immobilize your opponent: that is the way of the ninja.**_

Decided once again, Sasuke adjusted his grip to Kusanagi and streamed his chakra down the blade. He'd planned to paralyze her and keep her from being a further nuisance when the other one leapt to her frontal defense ("_Don't worry! I've got you covered!"_) and efficiently threw off whatever composure she had built, if her expression was anything to go by. Mentally, Sasuke scoffed. The fool would have been much cleverer to attack him from behind, attempt to strike his blind spot while trusting Sakura to distract his front. But instead he had gone to her aid, leaping to her rescue like he was some sort of _hero_. Sasuke was disgusted by guys like him.

The way of the ninja also said this: never, _ever_ are you to allow emotional attachments with your allies interfere with your duty as a shinobi. Even from the very beginning, that was what Sasuke was taught: those who abandon the rules are scum.

So not only had the man unintentionally disabled Sakura from her ambition, he had disgraced himself as well. In Sasuke's eyes, he didn't have the qualifications of a proper ninja; he couldn't believe that he had thought this man was on par with Kakashi (_"But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."_).

The combination of all those thoughts guided Sasuke's hand and drove the Kusanagi deep into the man's shoulder, even deeper than he had intended to pierce Sakura and with a little more chakra than necessary. Perhaps this way the man would learn from his mistakes.

Hearing a struggle Sasuke turned to see a red-eyed Naruto trying to stand, fighting off the remnants of his earlier Chidori. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the Sharingan showing him the now red chakra that flowed through Naruto's body – the same chakra he had seen all those years ago in their last fight, the same red chakra that was still clinging to Sakura's left arm.

Now understanding that it must have been _Naruto_ who had hurt Sakura, (_"I'll protect you all, no matter what it takes!"_) Sasuke grew angry once more. He saw no difference between what Kakashi's replacement had done for Sakura and what Naruto must have done to her. It may be foolish to even have allies in the first place but hurting them or interrupting their focus in battle was just imbecilic.

Twisting his still-imbedded sword, Sasuke's last thought before he entered the Uzumaki's mind was, _'Then you'll need a lesson too, huh Naruto?'_

Perhaps it was time he sealed that red chakra away.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how'd you like it? Pretty awesome, right? The thing I want to point out most are the italicized quotations I put in brackets. Hopefully it should be simple to figure out which quote belongs to which member of Team 7 but just in case: the first one is Naruto, the second is Sakura, the third is Sasuke, and the fourth is Kakashi. The fifth one, near the end, is meant to be quoted from all of them at some point in Team 7 history (Kakashi with Zabuza, Sakura in the Forest of Death, Sasuke with Gaara, and Naruto... well, at anytime). Just wanted to share that with you all! **

**Please review your support!**


	3. Disability

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure whether to post this drabble here or let it stand on it's own. But I really enjoy the idea of Q and A so I want to invest a little more into it. This has got to be the shortest thing I've ever written AND it's one of my first downers, borderline angst for my taste; I'm so excited! ^^ Please tell me what you think!**

**Q: Why is Sasuke so stubborn? Particularily when it comes to Team 7?  
Bubbles' A: Because he's so messed up, that's why.**

* * *

For all his bloodline is worth, Sasuke Uchiha often walks around blind.

His eyes never see beauty in the world around them, that's not what they are for. His eyes are trained for dirty blood, for brutal power, for pure survival. His eyes seek flaws in fighting patterns and openings in opponents' strategies. But they aren't able to see the sun shine on the world. They can't see flowers blooming.

That's why he never _sees_ her. (_"I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke!"_)

For all his sharp and honed reactions, Sasuke Uchiha often walks around deaf.

His ears never hear song in the world around them, that's not what they are for. His ears are trained for ragged breath, for piercing screams, for begs of mercy. His ears seek the danger in the surrounding woods and the dead silence of victory. But they aren't able to hear the kind whispers of the forest. They can't hear the wind's laughter.

That's why he never _listens _to him. (_"This is the first time I've ever had a bond like this."_)

For all the strength in his lean muscles, Sasuke Uchiha often walks around lame.

His legs never tread on the Earth with care, that's not what they are for. His legs are trained for flying, for bone breaking, for lethal agility. His legs hold steady in any terrain and carry him ever closer to ambitious goals that he will make a reality. But they aren't able to rest in soothing waters. They can't carry him leisurely or pace in an aimless rhythm.

That's why he never _follows_ sensei. (_"Trust me, for those who walk the path of revenge, it never ends well."_)

For all he's torn apart, for all he's been hurt and scarred, for all the time he's spent stumbling lost, for all he is disabled; Sasuke Uchiha walks around.

(_That's why he never realizes he __**loves**__ them._

_And why he is able to __**leave**__ them_. _Over. And over. He is still so very crippled._)

* * *

**Author's Note: All in all, I'm very pleased with this. C=**


	4. Misery

**Author's Note: Wow, this one's been a long time in the making. Eienai, I believe this was a question you once asked of me (that means you, sasusaku-Eienai. I finally gave up typing out your full name and have granted you a nickname!). I'm really glad I can finally present the answer to you! :) It didn't turn out to be one of my favourite pieces, but it was exactly what I wanted for the end result so I really can't complain. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm sorry for the abuse of the commas and italics. I think I went a little mad writing this... O.o**

**Q: Why did Sasuke make up a team that was so much like Team 7 if he broke all bonds with Naruto and Sakura?  
Bubbles' A: Because Team Hebi isn't like Team 7 at all. Team Hebi is one that Sasuke feels much more comfortable with – misery loves company.**

* * *

Sasuke was often said to be a man in control.

Those words were true, and that was how he liked it. He liked control. More than liked it, he _lusted after_ it, even more than he lusted after power, though one could argue that they were one and the same. And finally, after several years of strict discipline and dissatisfied desire, control was implemented in every aspect of Sasuke's life: his technique was flawless in battle, his emotions almost never ran amok, he no longer reacted to blind, animalistic instincts, and his thoughts and expressions had long ago been tamed into suppression. All thanks to his wonderful, beautiful, _immaculate _control.

But control was a slippery thing. It was not a material object, something one obtained and then kept forever, in the exact condition it was first possessed. Exercising control was an everlasting and ongoing process, and there were times when control was easier to harness – particularly times other than Sasuke's present situation.

"Ne, Sasuke," the male's voice laced with exasperation, "Can't we take a break? We've been walking for _miles!_"

"You lazy pig!" came a shrill female's exclamation, "Our last break just a few hours ago; you can't be tired again already!"

"Oh, well, excuse me for asking, _Sasuke-kun!_"

A third – much kinder, much gentler – voice intervened, "Now, now, it's best that you two calm down. We're only a few miles away from a nearby town; perhaps we could rest there?"

"That depends; how many miles is a few?"

"Oh, it can't be far. Judging by the increasing scarcity of wildlife, I'd say we've no more than three miles to go."

"_Three?_"

The distinct sound of a fist-to-head impact was heard. "Don't be such a baby! Just what number were you expecting from 'a few'? Three miles isn't _that_ far and having you complain about it isn't getting us there any faster!"

"But I'm _tired! _And I'm thirsty! How do you expect me to go on for another three miles when I'm as dehydrated as dry wheat in the Sand village?"

Despite his efforts not to, Sasuke could remember playing witness to a similar banter. Even though that was light years, and eons, and many lifetimes ago.

[_"Ne… Kaka-sensei? Can't we stop already?"_

"_Naruto, you big slug! We left the Leaf Village only two hours ago!"_

"_But we left so early, I didn't get to eat any breakfast!"_

"_What are you talking about? You had plenty of time!"_

"_Nuh-uh, Sakura-chan. Ichiraku's opens at nine…"_

"_And you didn't eat anything before that?"_

"_Well, what would I have eaten?"_

"_Hn. Pathetic."_

"_What'd you say, teme?"_

"_I said you're pathetic, loser. Though it's apparent you're deaf as well."_

"_Turn around and say that to my face, jerk! I'll make you __twice__ as deaf as I am!"_

"…_Idiot."_

"_Naruto you moron, would you shut up! Your racket is gonna attract all kinds of trouble! And stop trying to pick a fight with Sasuke-kun! He hasn't done anything wrong!"_

"_No way, Sakura-chan! You're taking __his__ side?"_

"_Now, now, children; what have I taught you all about teamwork?"]_

As it turned out, the imbecile _had _attracted them some trouble (thanks to his control, the urge to fondle the kunai scar on his right side of his ribcage was resisted easily). Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and as a further reminder to shake the memory from his mind. As familiar as Team Hebi might seem to those he'd left behind, it was easy for Sasuke to remind himself of all that separated the two teams:

Karin was nothing like Sakura; Karin wore rough clothes to match her roughened personality. Haughty glasses made her glare sharp and judgemental, and wild hair made her bold and unkempt. Karin cared for very little other than her rage at the world and, of course, her Sasuke-kun (and there _was _a Sasuke-kun that was _hers_; Sasuke-kun who harboured the most amazing chakra she'd ever seen, who'd carelessly refused to bite her when Orochimaru once ordered him to, who found her a new jacket after a rowdy prisoner had torn up her old one; _that _was _her_ Sasuke-kun). Karin was a woman scorned, having been forgotten and tossed aside all her life, given purpose only in dirty missions and foul duty, rewarded for her loyalty with teeth marks littering her body. She hated the world and the people living free because she was forever tainted and could never be clean from the disgusting mouths of the worst kinds of men.

Sakura had none of that. Not Sakura who was kind and clean and pure, and who could never truly think bad of anybody or wish ill harm to another person. Sakura didn't walk with a slight limp from the war that burnt her village to the ground, or flinch when she saw men with rings on their fingers, or revel in the submission of the weak (even if it was herself).

And Suigetsu was not at all like Naruto; Suigetsu laughed to please himself not to please others. Sharp teeth made his smile menacing and his friendship false, the stolen sword made him immoral and selfish. Suigetsu had never known a friend or a comrade, had never learned what kindness looked or felt like. The people he once called _sensei_ were not the accepting and encouraging mentors that Naruto had known; Suigetsu knew _sensei_ to mean discouragement, bloodbaths and barely surviving them, dares to kill in cold blood, and lessons taught through cold, hard experience, not instruction. Suigetsu was a man deprived of a golden heart, the precious metal tarnished and covered with mud, blood, and the screams of limbless victims. He sought to reform the world for the sake of power and command so that, one day, he too would become a murky-hearted _sensei_.

Naruto didn't have much of that. Not Naruto who was golden and protective and selfless, and who could never take pleasure in blood or smile at the sound of screams. Naruto didn't leave his opponents begging for death as their broken flesh dyed red, or train with the intent to maul, or dream of killing the one called _sensei_.

Jugo could never be like Kakashi; Jugo did nothing but cower when faced with his inner demons. Mournful cries stained what could have been his pride, shallow fears kept him far from courageous or strong. Jugo never fought down the monster inside, never grew or learned from past mistakes. The ghosts that haunted the cursed giant could reduce him to a snivelling youth, hardly worth a wary eye; they did not feed him strength or force his will. Worse than his cowardice, Jugo willingly used mindless violence as an escape, lashing out freely and wildly, inflicting agony and terror on anyone unfortunate enough to surround him so that he wouldn't have to feel them alone. Jugo had yet to learn that pain was only a cycle that traded itself back and forth. And though Jugo suffered for the responsibility of the horror he unleashed, he never accepted it. _It's the curse, it's the curse ,not me, it's always the curse._ Jugo found comfort in solitude and despair, not in hope and camaraderie.

Kakashi wasn't at all like that. Not Kakashi who was strong and brave and saddened, and who could never live with himself if he didn't try his best or wallowed in self-pity. Kakashi didn't fall short of his own expectations, or lose himself to his fear, or blame others for past tragedies.

Sasuke knew all this with a deep-burning truth. But the information mattered little, as it did not affect the hunt for his brother one way or another. So he buried the truth away, far down into the crevices of his broken memory and kept it leashed there with a tight amount of _control_. However, in the most well-kept-hidden compartments of Sasuke's heart of hearts, where Sasuke knew that control was only an illusion desperate people strove for, in a place Sasuke didn't even realize he treasured, he knew of another truth: that despite all their differences, there were similarities as well.

But that also mattered very little, because in the place where Sasuke desperately strived for control and fooled himself into thinking he had it, he was grateful for Hebi's presence. He was thankful towards Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo because they made it so much easier to set his sights forward (_rather than over his shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the sun that had once shone so much brighter_).

By his own choice, Team 7 was far behind him.

Itachi lay ahead.

* * *

_["You're welcome, bastard!"_

"_Language, Naruto."_

"_I didn't ask for your help, dead last!"_

"_Attitude, Sasuke."_

"_Yeah! __Attitude__, jerkface!"_

"_Naurto, would you stop moving! You'll ruin the bandages I just put on you and if you think I'm going to redress them __again__, you've got another think coming!"_

"_Ne, ne… that was pretty harsh, Sakura-chan…"_

"_Gah… You know Naruto, you can be a real child sometimes. I mean, what were you thinking, running at those Jounin and screaming like that? You could have been hurt a lot worse than this!"_

"_Nah! I had Sasuke watching my back! I knew I'd be fine!"_

"_Well, yeah, but… Naruto -"_

"_It was still pretty stupid. Even for a loser."_

"_You wanna try saying that to the 'stupid loser' who just __saved your ass__?"_

"_Tch. Hardly."_

"_Why I oughta -"_

"_Naruto, would you be so kind as to help me gather wood for our fire? After your fabulous feat today, I just know you're gonna be a lot of help with this simple chore."_

"…_Ne, sensei. Your voice is doing that slow, mocking thing again."_

"_Just get over here before you cause one of your teammates even greater injury."_

"_Right away!"_

"_Sakura, would you please pitch the tents while we're gone?"_

"_Sure thing, sensei!"_

"…"

"_Hmm, hm, hmm…"_

"_Sakura."_

"_Huh? What was that, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Do you want help?"_

"_I'd love it! But it's really best for your ribs if you don't move too much for the rest of the night. Don't worry, I can at least do this much by myself!"_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Absolutely! But thanks!"_

"…"

"…_You know, you really didn't have to take that kunai for me. I could've handled it."_

"…"

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Truly."_

"…_You're welcome. Sakura."]_

* * *

**Author's Note: Man this was a bugger to write. Most of it went pretty smoothly actually but when it came to Jugo/Kakashi it was really tough for me to think out the biggest difference between them... Hope I was convincing in my argument!**


End file.
